internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
2009 ICC World Twenty20
The 2009 ICC World Twenty20 was an international Twenty20 cricket tournament which took place in England in June 2009. It was won by the previous tournament's runner-up Pakistan. It was the second ICC World Twenty20 tournament, following the inaugural event in South Africa in September 2007. As before, the tournament featured 12 all-male teams – the Test-playing nations and three qualifiers. Matches were played at three English grounds – Lord's and The Oval in London, and Trent Bridge in Nottingham. The tournament had been organised in parallel with the women's tournament, with the men's semi-finals and final being preceded by the semi-finals and final from the women's event. The final took place at Lord's on Sunday 21 June with Pakistan beating Sri Lanka by eight wickets and England beating New Zealand by six wickets in the women's final. Background In June 2006, The Daily Telegraph reported that the Marylebone Cricket Club and Surrey CCC had put in a joint bid to host the tournament at Lord's and The Oval. In December 2007, the ICC provisionally approved a Women's World Twenty20 to run alongside the men's event which, subject to the approval of the ICC's finance and commercial affairs committee, would come into effect for the 2009 tournament in England. In early January 2008, speculation arose that the tournament could be held elsewhere as the British government have banned Zimbabwe from touring England in 2009. However, it was later confirmed that the tournament would definitely take place in the country. In April 2008, the third venue was confirmed as Nottingham's Trent Bridge; the 17,500 seater stadium was chosen to hold one of the semi-finals, among other earlier matches. Lord's and The Oval are the two other confirmed venues, with the opening match and final being played at Lord's. Old Trafford Cricket Ground had bid for the third venue, but Trent Bridge was chosen for its closer proximity to the two London grounds. Qualification *See also - 2009 ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier Although early reports suggested the 2009 event may involve just eight teams in a nine-day event, the full twelve-team tournament was confirmed, featuring the Test-playing nations and two qualifying associate nations. However, in July 2008 Zimbabwe, under pressure from South Africa and England over political matters related to Robert Mugabe, pulled out of the tournament of their own volition, creating an additional space for an associate nation. Qualification was achieved by the finalists of a ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier held in Belfast from 2–4 August 2008, between Kenya, Scotland, Ireland, Netherlands, Canada and Bermuda. Ireland and the Netherlands, having reached the final, qualified outright, while Scotland won the third place playoff to also qualify. Rules and regulations During the group stage and Super Eight, points are awarded to the teams as follows: In case of a tie (i.e. both teams score exactly the same number of runs at the end of their respective innings), a super-over decides the winner. This is applicable in all stages of the tournament. Within each group (both group stage & Super Eight stage), teams are ranked against each other based on the following criteria: # Higher number of points # If equal, higher number of wins # If still equal, higher net run rate # If still equal, lower bowling strike rate # If still equal, result of head to head meeting Groups The groups were announced on 31 October 2007, based on finishing positions at the 2007 ICC World Twenty20 and the successful qualifying associate nations. The initial four group format is the same as that used at the 2007 tournament. Squads Fixtures Warm-up games ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Group stage Group A ---- ---- ---- ---- Group B ---- ---- ---- Group C ---- ---- ---- Group D ---- ---- ---- Super 8s The Super 8s consist of two groups: Group E and Group F. Group E will consist of A1, B2, C1, D2 and Group F will consist of A2, B1, C2, D1, where X1 is the first seed from Group X and X2 is the second seed from Group X. The seedings are based on performance in the last ICC T20 (2007). If a non-seeded team knocks out a seeded team, the non-seeded team inherits the seed of the team it knocked out. Group E ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Group F ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Knockout stage Semifinals ---- ---- ---- Final ---- ---- Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat at the home of cricket Lord's, London. The first over was bowled by Mohammad Aamer. After failing to score off the first four balls – all short – Dilshan went for his scoop and mistimed it, resulting in him being caught at short fine-leg. Soon after this, Jehan Mubarak top edged a delivery by Abdul Razzaq which went high in the air and was caught by Shahzaib Hasan, leaving Sri Lanka at 2 for 2. Sanath Jayasuriya was able to stabalise the innings for Sri Lanka hitting 17 runs off 10 balls, however, Jayasuriya soon fell as he dragged a good length ball back on to the stumps. Mahela Jayawardene followed after edging a shot into the hands of Misbah-ul-Haq, leaving Sri Lanka on 32/4. Sangakkara and Chamara Silva added further runs, before the latter was caught by Saeed Ajmal playing a pull shot off the bowling of Umar Gul. Shahid Afridi soon after, took the wicket of Isuru Udana with a googly which drifted into the right-hander, knocking the off-stump. This brought in Angelo Mathews, who along with Sangakkara took the score from 70/6 to 138/6, with 17 runs being scored off the last over bowled by Mohammad Aamer. Sri Lanka finished on 138/6 from 20 overs. Pakistan started off well with openers Kamran Akmal and Shahzaib Hasan adding 48 run for the 1st wicket, before Kamran Akmal was stumped by Kumar Sangakkara by the first delivery of Sanath Jayasuriya. Pakistan reached the target in 18.4 overs. Shahid Afridi was awarded the Man of the Match. Tillakaratne Dilshan was declared Man of the Series for his 317 runs at an average of 63.40. Records and statistics Shahid Afridi was awarded the man of the match in both, semi-final and final match. This feat is only matched by three other players, Mohinder Amarnath in 1983 World-cup, Aravinda de Silva in 1996 World-cup and Shane Warne in 1999 World-cup. Media coverage Coverage of the 2009 ICC World Twenty20 in the following countries was as this: ;Television networks *Australia—Fox Sports (live) *Australia—Nine Network (Group C Australia & Super 8s West Indies matches live, plus knockout stage) *Bangladesh—Bangladesh Television (live) *Caribbean—Caribbean Media Corporation(live) *Canada—Asian Television Network (live) *Europe—Eurosport2 (live) *India—DD National (Indian Cricket Team's matches live) *Jamaica—Television Jamaica (live) *India—STAR Cricket (live) *Middle East—ART Prime Sport (live) *New Zealand—SKY Network Television (live) *Pacific Islands—Sky Pacific *Pakistan—GEO Super (live) *Pakistan—Pakistan Television Corporation (live) *South Africa—Supersport (live) *South Africa—Sabc3 Sport (Select matches (Group + Super 8's) + knockout, live) *Sri Lanka—Sri Lanka Rupavahini Corporation (live) *United Kingdom and Republic of Ireland—Sky Sports (live), BBC (highlights) *United States—DirecTV (live) External links *Official Site Category:ICC World Twenty20 Category:Twenty20 cricket